Danny at the Tipton part 1
by bravestarr
Summary: Dan Phantom escapes and goes to Boston to make Carey his evil queen. It is all up to Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Zack, and Cody to save her from evil.
1. The perefect girl

In Amity Park Danny, Sam, and Tucker just put Ember back in the ghost zone and went to do their history reports for school. They did not know that Dan broke out of the thermos and was planning his revenge.

Dan: I'm free! Now where will I go, who will I get to be the pun in my plan? I need a girl… a gullible girl who will do anything I say and not question why. I will just search for… ah here we go.

Carey Santana Martin

**Born: **3/04/71

**Birthplace:** Boston

**Mother:** Lillian Amber Walden

**Father:** Mike Levi Walden

**Gender:** Female

**Race/Ethnicity: **Caucasian

**Nationality: **United States of America

**Hair Color:** Brownish red or blond

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Height: **5'9"

**Handicaps: **None

**Additional Facts:**

**Sister(s):** Samantha Jacky Walden, Frida Joyce Walden, Sally Lindsey Walden, and Kat Sandra Walden.

**Brother(s): **Justin xander Walden, Collin Daniel Walden, and Samuel Jack Walden**. **

**Occupation: **Lounge singer for the Tipton hotel

**Children: **Zack and Cody martin

**Ex-husband: **Kurt Martin

**Best Friend: **Emma Tutwiler

**Dreams: **To get ahead in show business

She will do, he said.


	2. Going to Boston

Back in Boston Carey was rehearsing for her show that night.

Carey: Don't run away from me yes... And when I thought I never see you, there you are within my reach; you're the truth I can't ignore... OH NO... Don't run away from me... Hmmm mmm mmm hmmm... she sang.

Dan: That was beautiful, he said.

Carey: Thank you, she replied.

Dan: My name is Dan Phantom, he told her.

Carey: My name is Carey Martin, she replied with a smile.

Dan: Would you like to go to dinner some time? He asked.

Carey: I would love to go to dinner with you, she replied with a smile.

Back in Amity Park Danny found out that Dan escaped and fled to another state to manipulate an innocent woman to help him take over the world.

Danny: Tucker, did you get the information on the women? He asked.

Tucker: Here is the information I found, he said.

Carey Santana Martin

**Parents: **Lillian Amber Walden and Mike Levi Walden

She was born on 03/04/71 in Boston

She has 4 sisters and 3 brothers

She is divorced and had twin boys

She is a lounge singer at a swanky hotel in Boston called the Tipton

Tucker read from his PDA.

Danny: Then we are going to the Tipton hotel in Boston, he said.

Sam: I can pay for the room because I'm rich, she pointed out.

Jazz: If I go I can be the adult so none of our parents have to go and find out Danny is a ghost, she said.

Danny: Good idea Jazz, everyone grab some weapons and the Fenton thermos and lets go, he said.

Soon after that they were on their way to Boston.


	3. Introductions

Back in Boston Carey introduced Dan to the boys.

Zack and Cody: Nice to meet you, they said.

Cody: Are you a scientist? He asked.

Dan: No, he replied.

Zack: Why are you wearing a jumpsuit and a cape? He asked.

Dan: I use to be a model, he said.

They believe him and Carey thought he was perfect. Dan heard Danny's voice and he hid for a while.

Zack: Hi I'm Zack and this is my twin brother Cody, he said.

Danny: I'm Danny and this is my sister Jazz and my friends Sam and Tucker, he said.

They talked for a while until Danny found Carey. He tried to talk to her, but no luck she was too busy to talk. Dan changed his outfit and got ready to manipulate Carey.

Dan: You look beautiful, he told her.

Carey: Thank you, she replied.

Later that night, Dan was hinting about his dreams to get her to help him.

Dan: Have you ever had a dream? He asked.

Carey: I wanted to be a lounge singer and I am. I also want to get ahead in show business, she replied.

Dan: I know this might seem a little fast, but would you like to help me rule the world? He asked her.

Carey: Are you some kind of villain? She replied.

Dan: No Danny Phantom is a villain. I am a good guy trying to rule the world to make peace and end war, he told her.

Carey: Sounds like fun, she replied with a smile.

They kissed and then her phone rang. It was Kurt he was going to be in town for a couple of weeks and he wanted to see if she wanted to go out to dinner as friends to catch up. She said yes to the dinner and asked Maddie if she could babysit.

Maddie: Sorry Carey it is my aunt's birthday and we're all going out to a family dinner, she said.

Carey: That's ok, I will just ask my boyfriend Dan, she replied.


	4. The search

The next day, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were searching for Dan and no luck so far.

Dan: Good thing I have this cologne that masks my ghost sent, he thought.

Dan started to get ready to win over the boys.

Carey: Are you sure you're ok with me going on a date with my ex-husband/best friend? She asked him.

Dan: its fine, it's not like you are going to leave me for him. He has to leave soon and I can stay here for as long as you need me, he said.

Carey was happy he was ok with the whole thing and she went to get ready for her date. Dan walked into the suite and started playing videogames with the boys.

Cody's POV: I'm not sure about Dan going out with mom. He says he is a nice guy, but I'm not getting a good vibe from him.

Normal POV

Danny saw a man who looked like Dan, but was acting too nice to be him so he kept looking. On Carey's date she was flirting and leading Kurt on while Dan was playing with the boys.

The next day Danny finally got to talk to Carey.

Danny: Ms. Martin, I'm Danny Fenton and I would like to ask you a few questions, he told her.

Carey: Ok what do you want to know, she replied.

Danny asked her some questions and got nothing about Dan out of her all he got was information about her date with Kurt.

Danny: Guess I should have been more specific about her dates. He said.

Dan: I can't leave the hotel with Danny snooping in the lobby. He snarled.

Carey: Hey you, she said while giving Dan a hug.

Dan: Well hello, he replied.

Carey: I like how your hair moves like fire, she told him.

Dan: Thank you, he replied.

Dan showed Carey some plans to get her more interested in his plan to take over the world.

Carey: I like how we will eliminate all evil with the unicorn rays of sunshine and happiness, she said.

Dan's POV: She is nuts, but I need her to carry out my plan. Carey needs to carry out my plan. He thought while trying not to laugh.

Later that day Danny found Carey singing in the lobby.

Carey: Pretty little girl… who keeps changing her hair. She looks so cool. She looks so fine. I can't believe she is mine, she sang.

Danny: Hey Carey what are you singing? He asked her.

Carey: it is the song my ex-husband wrote for me it is number one on the charts this week, she said.

Danny: What is it called? He asked.

Carey: It is called _Pretty little girl who keeps changing her hair. _She told him

Dan: Ah Carey there you are, he said.

Carey: Hey Dan, she said while giving him a hug.

Just then her phone rang and she looked at it. The call was from Kurt. She ignored it because she was with Dan.

Danny's POV: That can't be Dan Phantom my ghost sense is not going off, but it looks like him? Danny thought.

Normal POV


	5. Unpleasant reunion

Kurt: Carey, thank goodness you're alright. You had me worried, he said while giving her a hug.

Carey: Of course I'm alright, she said while brushing him off.

Things were silent for a few seconds until Kurt kissed Carey. Everyone gasped at the sight of them. When their lips released Carey slapped him.

Carey: Kurt what the heck do you think you're doing?! She yelled.

Kurt: I… I… I thought you wanted us to be together? You kept flirting and leading me on at dinner, He said.

Carey: Kurt… I have a boyfriend his name is Dan and I'm sorry I led you on, she said.

She patted his shoulder and walked away. Kurt ran out of the hotel with tears rolling down his face.

Jazz: Kurt, wait! She shouted.

Kurt: Who are you? He asked her.

Jazz: My name is Jazz Fenton and I am a friend of your boys, she told him.

Jazz asked Kurt some questions.

Kurt: Dan stole Carey from me, he said in-between sobs.

Jazz: Thank you for the information, she said even though it did not help at all.

Tucker: I think I got something on Dan, he told his friends.

He showed them his PDA. It said that Dan was staying in the hotel.

Sam: We got to find out where he is and his plan, she said.

They decided to split up and look for clues. After that they met up to see if what they found could help.

Jazz: I ran into Carey's ex-husband. He told me that Dan stole Carey from him if that helps. She said.

Danny: Well… it does not help, but at least we know Kurt cares for Carey, he said.

Zack: Cody and we know what room Dan is staying in because he is dating our mom, he said.

They took Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to Dan's room.

Danny: Plans to take over to world, he said.

Dan: What are you doing in here! He shouted in rage.

Carey: Boys! What are you doing! She shouted.

Zack: Danny and his friends are looking for a villain named Dan and we took them here because your boyfriends name is Dan, he told his mother.

Danny: This is what I have been trying to tell you Carey. Dan is evil! He shouted.

Dan knew he was losing her so he used his magic and hypnotized her to do what everything he said.

Dan: Carey, he said.

Carey: Yes my love, she said with hypnotized eyes.

Dan: Get the intruders out of my suite, he ordered.

Carey: I will do anything for you, she said in a dreamy voice.

Then Carey started using her Taekwondo moves to fight Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Zack, and Cody.

Danny: I'm going ghost! He shouted.


	6. The battle

Danny turned into his ghost half and started to fight Carey. She kicked, punched, and screamed. Sam and Jazz grabbed some of the weapons and went after Dan. He blasted and knocked out Sam. Tucker was mad and charged at Dan with the Jack 09 tails. He missed and Dan used that to his advantage. Carey eventually knocked out Danny and charged at Zack and Cody. She grabbed Cody by the color of his sweater vest. She was going to throw him when Zack struck her with a blow to the chest that sent her flying into the wall. She charged at Zack and they started going at it. Dan tried to blast Jazz, but it did not work. She dodged it. She blasted him with the Fenton former, but she missed.

Dan: Looks like I'm evenly matched, He said.

Carey knocked out Zack and ran off with Dan.

Cody: That mean man took our mommy, he cried.

Tucker: Also Dan Phantom is on the loose! He shouted.

**To be continued in the sequel… **


End file.
